1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an engine control device including ignition timing control functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water jet propulsion boats, some of which are referred to as “personal watercraft” are provided with a throttle lever disposed in the vicinity of a grip of the steering handlebars. The engines of such watercraft propel the watercraft according to operation of the throttle lever. The heading of the watercraft is changed according to operation of the handlebars.
Recently, several personal watercraft manufacturers have incorporated into such watercraft, systems which can raise engine output when an operator operates the steering handlebars by a large amount while not operating the throttle lever. For example, such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2001-329881. This type f system can improve steerability of the water jet propulsion boat when it docks while coasting, or the like.
Some of such personal watercraft include throttle opening detection means for detecting the opening of a throttle valve that opens and closes according to operation of the throttle lever as well as steering angle detection means for detecting the steering angle of the steering handlebars. These watercraft can also include running speed detection means for detecting the running speed of the watercraft, and engine output control means for controlling the engine output.
The engine output control means can be configured to increase the engine output when a value corresponding to the throttle opening detected by the throttle opening detection means is not more than a predetermined value, a value corresponding to the steering angle detected by the steering angle detection means is not less than a predetermined value, and a value corresponding to the running speed detected by the running speed detection means is not less than a predetermined value.